England
2P!England is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia manga/anime character of "another color". His appearance, much like 2P!America and 2P!Canada, is based off of 2P!Nyotalia. His human name is usually listed as Oliver Kirkland or Arthur, like his Player 1. He lets those who are close to him call him by his nickname, 'Ollie'. Appearance England is portrayed with either pale-blond/pinkish orange hair, or strawberry kissed blonde, though each variation is more relaxed than his counterpart. He often has freckles, but this varies from being just on his cheeks, to most of his body. His eyes are often portrayed as a bright cerulean with pink swirls. His clothing does not vary much from interpretation to interpretation. The general color scheme is hues of pink and bright blue (which matches his eyes). He often wears a vest or a sweater with a buoyant bow tie (sometimes called a papillion) and neat slacks. Personality England is portrayed as being polite, energetic, with a willingness to make anyone smile. He doesn't tend to take insults lightly, either being angry at himself from a blow to his self-esteem, or angry at the offender for being very rude. He prefers being nice and a gentleman to everyone, including those considered his rivals or even his enemies. Though he can lose his temper against them easily. He can also be seen as a bit of a cry baby, so instead of being angry towards someone, he may burst into tears if he feels they were being a bit to harsh on him or if they got mad at him. England can be very sentimental and understanding. He feels strongly about situations, and is very optimistic. He constantly has a big smile on his face, being a bright, kind person. He hates it when people swear, and refuses to do so himself. As a result of his hate of cursing, he has a 'swear jar' in which people have to pay money if he hears them swear. He is known to also bake when pressured or in a rough situation. Hell is empty and all the demons are here. He tends to be very self-conscious about his face, especially his freckles. He often covers them up with make-up, and becomes embarassed if any one happens to rub it off. He can be shown to be quite insane (in most portrayals) and will try to hold in laughs or giggles so he won't scare anyone off. If he does go insane, he tends to go into fits of laughter or, in rare cases, kill the person for the fun of it. It has been shown that England is a far better cook than his counterpart. His specialty is often considered pastries, particularly cupcakes. Like his counterpart, he can also see Mythological/Magical creatures. The most often is a 2P!version of Mint Bunny, called Flying Chocolate Bunny. He also tends to have a passion for gardening. How good he is at it depends on the interpretation. Some portray that love to him is nothing and often disgusts him, causing to become physically ill, and actually throwing up some sort on occasions. Other interpretations show him loving love, being extremely clingy, giving lot of hugs, etc. He also has a love for sweets and baked goods (it's known if he were to ever gain a few pounds he'll lose his mind trying to lose the weight). He can be shown as having a high metabolism. He is also often shown to drug his cupcakes. Poison frosting is the most common interpretation of this. Common 2P! Traits It is common for Player 2s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopath and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. He is sometimes shown by fans to put human flesh in his cupcakes and sometimes use drugs and poison in them, similar to Sweeney Todd. He also tends to use a kitchen knife or any knife in general on people who are either mean or on people who say no to having a cupcake, though if they figure out that he used human flesh in his cupcakes, and if there are no drugs in them, he will use the knife to kill them off so that person won't tell anyone. Sketch There was a sketch released on Himaruya's blog, it was never official and did not become canon as the sketch was not finalized. The sketch was under the 2p!files. England's concept is similar to his original design, his body is the same, but he wears what appears to be a flashy uniform while holding a weapon, it could possibly be a form of gun, but it also looks like a nightstick-type weapon. Next to him is the concept design for 2P!France. References Gallery 2p-england-2p-hetalia-30842909-300-379.jpg 2p.jpg 2p england.jpg 2p nyotalia england.jpg 2p england x chubby reader request by mslela92-d6jlm9o.png 2p_england_by_.png england ye.jpg Category:Male